


Folie a Deux

by DeadDireWolf



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/F, Romance, What-If, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDireWolf/pseuds/DeadDireWolf
Summary: Beatrice spends a night at home with her girlfriend, the talk eventually devolves into the dreaded 'What if?'A homage to the outstanding work of ConfusedGoatee01, characters used with permission.I hope you like it dude, you are an inspiration.





	Folie a Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfusedGoatee_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGoatee_01/gifts).



> Just a silly idea where I wonder what if Beatrice and Cherry got together. What if they speculated about the other possibilities.

Beatrice Howlington dragged herself to her front door. Working ten straight shifts left her feeling beaten and sore, she wanted nothing so much as to pour herself into bed. The worst part of the last week and a half was that she only got to see her girlfriend in fits and stolen moments. They were overdue for a date night, her sweet Cherry been so understanding, she definitely had to make it up to her. Tomorrow.

She was surprised to see the lights were on, she was certain she had turned them off. She barely noticed the red fox making a beeline for her. She smelled Cherry before she saw her, that subtle mix of violets and and storm clouds with a hint of spice, and then the fox was on her. She felt a dexterous paw reaching behind her neck and pulling her down into a kiss that left her tail wagging.

As the fox pulled away her muzzle followed her down, trying to extend the kiss for just one more precious moment. Cherry slipped out of her grasp, laughing as she relieved the larger canid of her coat.

“You owe me, Honey Bee.” The fox said as she hung up the coat by the door.

“I know Sweet, there's just so much that needs to be done, and it hasn't gotten any easier since I made sergeant, and I know I should spend more time with you just-” She was cut off by a finger to her muzzle.

“And I decided how you are going to pay me back.” The fox spun the larger female around and started walking her to the bathroom, paws on her hips. “Step one is take a shower. I'll have your outfit picked out for you.” 

She slapped the wolf on the rump. “We are going to have date night tonight.

Beatrice started to strip out of her uniform at the threshold of the tiny bathroom. “Are you planning on joining me?” She asked.

The fox gave her an almost feral grin. “Nope.” She popped the P, and made a shooing motion with her paw. “I need to finish getting everything ready, now go make yourself clean”

Beatrice grumbled under her breath about pushy foxes, but she did as she was told, smiling all the while. As soon as the hot water started to cascade over her fur she started to feel the tension of the week pour off her and run down the drain. Beatrice figured if she was going to take a shower in the evening she may as well do it right, so she selected a bottle of lightly perfumed shampoo and started to work up a proper lather. She made a point of making sure she gave her tail extra attention, Cherry loved to cuddle up with it.

She stepped out of the shower into the full body fur drier, it was a recent addition to her unit and a welcome relief from trying to dry herself with the paw model. She brushed herself down as well as she could, then picked up her outfit for tonight.

She expected something outrageously sexy, probably one of the micro dresses that Cherry so loved to see her in.Instead she found a black ZPD tank top, one of her new ones that had sergeant's chevrons over the left breast and the motto 'Trust, Integrity, Bravery' on the back. She quickly pulled on the shirt and the pair of maroon house pants that her girlfriend had selected. She briefly considered if she should put on any perfume, then settled on the dog's cologne that one of the Howlington pack had given her as a gag gift after she started dating the fox. It was thankfully a mild scent, and secretly she loved the spicy citrus smell. Thus armored, she went back out to see what her vixen was up to.

The lights in the combination living/ dining room were dimmed, the table set and three white take out boxes sat in a proud row, with only one plate setting. She spun as she heard the voice of her girlfriend behind her.

“Perfect timing Honey, dinner just got here.” The vixen said in a sing song voice before grabbing Beatrice by the paw and leading her to the table. Cherry had gone overboard, she wore a pale pink baby doll shirt and matching pajama bottoms, accenting all the curves that the fox had. She let herself be pushed down into her chair before the vixen climbed into her lap. “I just found a new place. I mean it's not new, they've been open for like ten years, but it's new to us.”

She opened the first box and produced a half head of lettuce. “I met one of the owners in Fishmarket today, a delightful panda named Han.” She opened the second box and the heady aroma of slow cooked chicken and cashews wafted out. Next she opened a bag and produced four bowls, each with a different colored sauce in them. “He's part owner and head chef for Folie a Deux, a restaurant that specializes in date food.” The red fox pulled a leaf of lettuce, then spooned in a measure of the chicken before drizzling it in the red sauce. She rolled it into a neat bundle, then turned and fed the morsel to her lover.

Beatrice felt the sweet yet spicy flavor of the lettuce wrap explode across her tongue. It was just the perfect amount of heat, enough to feel the burn but not too much to handle.She pulled the vixens paw to her mouth and licked the juice off her pads.

“So after I'd been talking to Han, I got to meet his his husband.” She was already prepping another wrap, this time using the dark brown sauce. It had a stronger, almost nutty flavor, with sharp undertones of soy. “Olaf was a perfect gentlemammal, after I explained about the center they both volunteered to come down and cook for us.”

Beatrice reached past her lover and started to put together a wrap, she chose the bright pink sauce. Cherry ate it in three neat bites, following through and licking the juice off her paw. “Almost as sweet as you, Honey.” The wolf was already making the next one, this time using the yellow sauce. “You'd have been proud of me, I was most of the way through the conversation before it even registered he was a polar bear.”The wolf paused, the wrap half-way to her lover's mouth. “And you didn't have an attack?” The fox pulled her paw closer so she could eat the morsel.

“Nope, Olaf Bernuz is good people.” She leaned up and kissed her wolf, sharing the mustard flavor with her lover. “I think I like the yellow best so far.”

“I think I like the fox best.” She nibbled on her shoulder, long and welcome practice had taught her exactly where to bite to get the best reaction. The fox shuddered against her, one lithe arm wrapping around her neck and pulling her closer. The vixen pushed against her chest, so she relented, pulling back from her assault.

“It would be a shame to let this go to waste.” Cherry said as she scooped another spoon-full of the chicken. She leaned back and dropped it onto the hollow of her throat. The wolf attacked, using teeth and tongue to lap up the savory morsel. Dinner quickly devolved into a game, shortly both canids lost their tops as they got more and more daring with feeding each other.

Later that night they found themselves on the couch in Beatrice's apartment, Cherry had long since shed her shorts and was lounging, au naturale, against her lover. With one paw she pulled the wolf's tail against her chest, slowly and carefully combing through the fur with her claws. With the other paw she was browsing through Nutflix, trying to find something that they both would enjoy. Beatrice was licking at her neck, cleaningthe last remnants of their dinner out of her fur.

“What about Sister Herd. Season eight just dropped.” The fox suggested.

“The lesbian horse show? I wonder why you would even suggest such a thing?” The wolf teased.

“Admit it, you want to see if Rachel and Jacqueline finally get together.” The fox retorted.

“They are such opposites though, Jackie is so butch and Rachel has basically gotten with everyone but Jackie.”

“Does that remind you of anyone?” The fox reached down and started to scritch the base of the wolf's tail.

“You know I don't hold that against you. You did what you had to to survive.”

Cherry rolled over, pushing her chest against the larger female's. “But it bothers you. What I used to do.”

“I just...” Beatrice wrapped her arms around the vixen. “I have to wonder if I measure up. I was so inexperienced when we got together, I'd never even been with a girl before I met you. I can't help but wonder if you couldn't do better.”

“I could do better? Better than a hero cop, better than the mammal who loves me with every ounce of her being, better than this stupidly sexy wolf who knows how to push all of my buttons.” she slapped one paw against the wolf's chest. “Yeah, I could totally do better. If only Reggie was single...”

“You know what I mean! Sometimes I, I wonder if...”

“What do you mean Honey Bee?”

“I wonder if you're only with me because I was there.”

The fox grabbed the sides of her head, pulling her forward until they were eye to eye. “Yes, you were there. When I confronted Tassut, you were there. When precinct 6 needed cleaning up, you were there. Every time I have needed you, you've been there. When any of the girls need you, you are there. When some mammal crosses my desk and needs help, you are there. You are amazing, and part of that is the fact that you are always there.”

“I just wonder.” The wolf leaned in a gave her girlfriend a kiss. 'What if we never got together? What if, what if it didn't work out, or if you weren't into girls, or if– “

Cherry cut her off with another deep kiss. “Okay Honey, let's play that game. What if.” She sat up, straddling the wolf's abdomen. “What if we never got together. You'd still be Sergeant Howlington, you earned that through your hard work and dedication. Arnie saw that, Bogo saw that, heck even your granddad saw that by the end. So you still get to be a rising star in six. I still get my center, that was before we got together, so that doesn't change. So everything up to this point stays the same, except we aren't together. I think...” She leaned again and kissed the wolf between the eyes. “I think even tonight would be pretty much the same. Maybe we'd be wearing more cloths, only maybe, but I'd still want to celebrate with my best girlfriend.”

“Hmm?” the wolf asked.

“Girl-friend, with a space in the middle. Try and keep up. Nope, I'd still be over tonight to celebrate, but instead of talking about our relationship we'd be getting you ready for your date tomorrow.”

“So in this hypothetical world I still have a date tomorrow?”

“Of course you do. Some lucky she-wolf would have realized what a catch you are, or maybe a dog, I'm not one to judge, and they would have already passed my tests to see if they are worthy of you. You'd be trying on dresses, and I would totally be the super good best friend, and you...” She bopped her girlfriend's nose. “You would be amazing and happy and I would be there to cheer you on every step of the way.”

“So, in this hypothetical, you don't have a lover?” The wolf asked.

“Cha! As if! There are only two other mammals worthy of all this.” The fox paused to rub her paws along her sides. “And Reggie and Nick are both taken.”

“So I'm third best then?”

“Not even. First choice, in this and every other world. Weaselton and Wilde are a distant second, at best.” She gave the wolf a peck on the nose. “I get the very best end, an amazing girlfriend who is tough yet gentle, and I might add, is a very good kisser.”

Bea pulled her down into a long kiss, their tongues tussled as the opening credits of their show played. “How about we skip the Nutflix and get to the main act?”

“I thought you would never ask Ms Howlington.”

They retired to the bedroom, and Cherry showed Bea how much she loved her, or the Wolf showed how skilled she had gotten at eating fox, or maybe they just showed how deeply, madly they were in love. It doesn't matter, they weren't keeping score.


End file.
